That Rainy Days
by Seiba Artoria
Summary: Hujan, payung, dan hujan lagi, lalu payung lagi. Selalu saja terjadi sesuatu saat hujan. Tapi aku tidak benci hujan. Karena setelah hujan reda, akan ada pelangi. /For Hinata's Birthday. Oneshot. Warning: Inside.


A/N:

Ehm, minna-san ohisashiburi! Masih ingat saya? He he he… Udah lama gak meracau di author's note (halaaaaaa). Entah kenapa, padahal ada ide untuk nulis, tapi susah banget nyusun kata-katanya, jadinya gak ada yang dipublish deh… *nangis*

Tapiiiiii, waktu lagi dengar lagu Niji-nya Nino, langsung tergerak buat bikin fict dan langsung kuketik biar gak buyar lagi. Dan, yatta! Akhirnya jadi juga... fyuh- So, fict ini kupersembahkan sebagai kado kecil-kecilan buat ultahnya Hinata-chan. Selamat ulang tahun Hinata! Semoga memuaskan, aamiin.

Jfyi, (translate-an) lirik lagu Niji di sini gak berurutan. Finally, happy reading and hope you'll enjoy!

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto milik ****Masashi Kishimoto**.

Lagu **Niji milik ****Ninomiya Kazunari (Arashi) dan Johnny's & Associates.**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. Hanya bermaksud menghibur.

**Setting:** Bisa AU atau Canon. Tergantung sudut pandang yang baca. Hehehe...

**Warning:** Naruto's POV, fluff, typo?

**Pairing:** NaruHina

.

.

a Naruto Fanfiction

**-That Rainy Days-**

By Seiba Artoria

.

.

**Let's Begin!**

.

.

* * *

_._

_Why can't you say it?_

_I love you_

_Just those three words?_

_I want to hear it now and then_

.

.

Aku tahu kau selalu ke sana kalau sedang kesal atau sekadar butuh ketenangan. Karena itu, hari ini aku akan datang duluan dan menunggumu. Semoga kau mau memaafkanku.

Hujan yang merepotkan. Untung saja aku ingat omelan ibu soal selalu sedia payung kemana pun pergi dan semacamnya. Setidaknya aku tidak basah kuyup saat menemuimu.

Entah aku yang terlalu lama melamun atau waktu memang cepat berlalu, tiba-tiba sudah senja. Kakiku sudah pegal, berdiri atau jongkok sama saja. Begitu pula tanganku yang bergantian memegang payung sejak dua jam yang lalu. Ya, hujannya belum berhenti.

Seperti kata pepatah lama, pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Saat aku sudah merasa sangat, sangat, sangat pegal dan nyaris frustrasi, kulihat kau berjalan ke arahku. Tepatnya ke arah tempatku berdiri. Aku berani bertaruh kau tidak melihatku. Karena jika ya, kau pasti sudah berbalik arah dan pulang.

Kau mengangkat kepalamu dan matamu bertemu pandang dengan milikku. Iris lavendermu langsung membulat. Dan benar saja, kau seketika berbalik arah. Aku cukup mengenalmu untuk tahu ekspresi terganggumu itu. Orang yang sedang kau hindari muncul di tempat pelarianmu, menyebalkan sekali, kan? Pasti kau benar-benar membenciku sekarang.

"Maaf."

Sebelum kau terlalu jauh dan tidak bisa mendengarku, aku harus mengatakannya. Kesalahpahaman ini harus segera selesai agar kita bisa ngobrol dengan normal lagi seperti dulu. Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan kau yang terus-terusan menghindariku gara-gara hari sialan itu.

"Hinata, aku minta maaf."

Kau menghentikan langkahmu. Aku tidak membuang waktu lagi dan langsung mendekatimu.

"Maaf aku telah berkata sembarangan tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu. Maaf aku telah menyakitimu. Maafkan ketidakpekaanku, Hinata."

Kau diam. Tidak bergerak maju ataupun mundur. Membalas ucapanku juga tidak. Kau hanya diam.

"Hinata-"

"Aku mengerti. Karena itu Naruto-_kun_ tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku memang lancang sudah berani mencintaimu dan memaksakan perasaanku. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mengganggu Naruto-_kun_ lagi. Jadi, Naruto-_kun_ juga kumohon jangan temui aku lagi."

Lalu kau berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Aku baru tahu kau secepat itu. Apakah sebegitu bencinya kau padaku, Hinata? Dan apa-apaan kalimatmu itu? Katanya kau mengerti?

Kupikir ini yang namanya 'keadaan saat kata-kata tidak bisa lagi digunakan'. Aku langsung mengejarmu dan menarik lengan mungilmu agar tubuhmu berbalik menghadapku. Rasa bersalah merasukiku ketika kau merintih kesakitan. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, Hinata.

Kutebak kau terkejut. Sangat terkejut hingga tanpa sadar kau menjatuhkan payungmu. Payungku? Sudah kubuang sejak kuputuskan untuk mengejarmu. Kau meronta. Mungkin kau tidak suka kupeluk di bawah hujan begini, ya? Tapi, menghiraukan rontaanmu, aku tetap memelukmu. Erat, tentu saja. Karena aku tidak berniat melepaskanmu sampai kau benar-benar mengerti.

"Hinata, dengarkan aku! Siapa bilang mencintaiku itu lancang? Siapa bilang mengungkapkan perasaanmu itu berarti memaksakan? Kau bebas mencintai siapa saja, itu hakmu. Kau bebas mengungkapkan apapun yang kau rasakan, itu juga hakmu."

Kau tidak lagi meronta. Sudah mulai terbiasa dengan pelukanku, mungkin?

"Sekarang giliranku mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan. Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf, sungguh minta maaf, karena sangat terlambat menyadarinya. Ya, aku memang _sangat_ tidak peka."

Jeda lagi. Dan kau masih diam. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan reaksimu setelah mendengar kalimatku selanjutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Itulah yang kurasakan. Sekarang dan selamanya."

.

.

_Your gentle smile_

_This time, this space_

_They are so important to me_

_That I could start to cry_

.

.

Kau selalu begitu.

Seburuk apapun pagiku, sejelek apapun suasana hatiku, atau sekacau apapun pikiranku, semuanya akan hilang setiap aku melihat senyummu. Tersenyumlah padaku dan kau berhasil mencerahkan hariku.

Hari ini aku janji mau mentraktir ramen untukmu. Jadi seharusnya kau datang lebih cepat. Tapi ternyata kau terlalu taat untuk melanggar kebiasaan tepat waktumu demi semangkuk ramen. Kau datang tepat pada jam yang dijanjikan. Lebih lima detik karena kau sempat tersandung semak-semak. Cukup membuatku panik, tapi syukurlah tidak sampai jatuh.

"_Konnichiwa_, Naruto-_kun_," sapamu sambil tersenyum di balik payung ungumu –ya, hari ini hujan lagi- manis sekali.

"_Konnichiwa_, Cantik."

Berhasil. Kau merona hebat. Aku tersenyum puas karena berhasil menggodamu dan melihat ekspresi malu-malumu. Ekspresi favoritku.

"Naruto-_kun_, jangan panggil begitu!" Kau mencubit lengan kiriku. Aku sengaja merintih supaya kau merasa bersalah lalu mengelus lenganku.

Berhasil lagi. Kau panik dan segera mengelus lenganku dengan cemasnya. Diiringi permintaan maaf yang tidak berhenti dari bibirmu. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Maaf, Hinata, tapi kau terlalu mudah digoda.

"Ayo pergi! Nanti hujannya makin deras," seruku. Kau setuju dan ikut berjalan di sampingku.

Aku mulai kesal.

Kenapa ujung payungku selalu menabrak payungmu tiap aku mencoba berjalan lebih dekat denganmu? Kenapa hari ini harus hujan? Kenapa juga aku bawa payung? Padahal kalau kita berbagi payung akan jauh lebih baik.

"Hihihi. Naruto-_kun_ lucu."

Pikiranku terdistraksi sempurna mendengar tawa lembutmu. Dan apa kau bilang? Aku lucu? Kalau begitu aku rela menabrak payungmu terus dan berjalan kesana kemari seperti orang bodoh begini. Asalkan kau mau terus tertawa dan tersenyum seperti itu.

"Hinata."

Kau ikut berhenti dan menoleh padaku. Entah apa yang mendorongku hingga kujatuhkan payungku dan kufokuskan pandanganku pada manik lavendermu. Hujannya makin deras. Tapi siapa peduli? Aku butuh menanyakan ini padamu.

"Aku suka melihatmu tersenyum. Maukah kau tersenyum untukku setiap hari selama sisa hidupku?"

Payungmu jatuh. Sepertinya payungmu selalu jatuh tiap kau terkejut, ya? Kau mengangkat telapak tanganmu, menutupi mulutmu yang sedikit terbuka. Matamu mulai berair dan pipimu bersemu. Apa kau mengerti maksudku, Hinata?

Seperti mendengar hatiku, kau mengangguk perlahan. Bisa kulihat air matamu mengalir di antara air hujan yang juga membasahi pipimu. Kau mengangguk lagi padaku. Anggukanmu kali ini lebih yakin diiringi senyum malaikatmu. Aku tersenyum. Tanpa menunggu kata-kata darimu, kukecup lembut bibirmu.

Di bawah hujan ini, kita terikat.

.

.

_From now on, if you want to say selfish things_

_You can if you want_

_But only to me_

.

.

Hari itu, hujan turun lagi. Seperti ikut merayakan kebahagiaan sepasang kekasih yang baru mengikat janji untuk saling mencintai apapun yang terjadi.

"Anda boleh mencium pengantinnya."

Segera setelah kalimat itu terdengar, tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai membahana memenuhi ruangan.

"Naruto, Hinata, selamat ya!"

Ucapan selamat yang bersahut-sahutan tertuju pada dua orang yang berjalan di altar dengan senyum merekah di wajah masing-masing. Mereka berjalan keluar diiringi lemparan bunga mawar merah.

"Memangnya hujannya sudah reda?"

"Oh iya, ya."

Bisik-bisik antara tamu undangan terhenti begitu pintu terbuka. Udara sejuk dan harum khas hujan menyeruak memasuki ruangan.

"Wah, hujannya sudah berhenti!"

"Mama, ada pelangi!"

"Mana? Ah, kau benar! Indahnya."

Dan semua orang berebut keluar untuk menyaksikan sendiri fenomena alam yang terjadi akibat pembiasan cahaya itu.

"Pelanginya terang sekali. Apa karena hujannya cukup deras tadi, ya?"

.

.

_Today is the day you and I_

_Put our family name together_

_The day our love bloomed_

.

.

"Naruto-_kun_, pelanginya indah sekali, ya?"

Aku tersenyum.

"Ya."

Tapi, kau lebih indah.

Kau menoleh padaku. Wajahmu merona tapi kau tersenyum. Sepertinya kau bisa mendengar kata hatiku, ya?

Terima kasih, Hinata. Terima kasih, untuk segalanya.

.

.

_The rainbow is beautiful_

_No, you're the beautiful one_

_For you who starting to look embarrassed_

_Thank you, thank you_

.

.

**End.**

* * *

.

.

Review? :3

Doumo arigatou gozaimaaasu! Sudah mampir dan meluangkan waktunya untuk baca (apalagi review)! Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan yang ada di atas ya *bow*

Once again, Happy Birthday to the amazing girl, Hyuuga Hinata! Hope you and Naruto will be together soon!

Jaa, minna, see you next time!

-Seiba


End file.
